Predator (alien)
The Predators are a race of hunters that continuously seek human and other exotic prey both sapient and non-sapient. Biology & Appearance Predators are physically distinguished from humans by their greater height, arthropod-like mandibles and long, hair-like appendages on their heads that are set into their skulls. Their bodies are resilient to damage, capable of recovering from multiple gunshot wounds and radiation doses which would be fatal to humans. They are much stronger than humans, having been portrayed as being easily capable of outmatching a conditioned adult human male and shattering solid concrete with their bare hands. They are also skilled climbers, and will readily move through trees or across rooftops in pursuit of prey. Though capable of surviving exposure in Antarctic temperatures for an extended period of time, it is implied that Predators have a preference for hot equatorial climates. Blood Consistently the blood of the Yautja has been portrayed as a luminous phosphorous green. Dreadlocks The dreadlocks are an iconic physical feature of the Yautja. Evolution Nothing is known about the creature's evolutionary history. Vision It has been demonstrated clearly that the Yautja naturally see on the infra-red bandwidth of light, most likely exclusively. This has been shown to be both a strength and a weakness. Their vision can be altered or augmented with their masks. Culture Relations with Humans There is clear evidence that there have been peaceful relations between the Yautja and Humanity with ancient civilizations. Some humans worshipped the Predators as Gods and deities, as well as performing human sacrifice so the predators could partake in their hunts of the Xenomorphs. Some have said that the Yautja are the creators of some known human civilizations such as the Egyptians and the Aztecs from teaching humanity of architecture and other technologies. Furthermore it has been seen that Humans have been noted by the Yautja as being warriors in their own right. This shows the behavior of the Yautjia when dealing with warriors not of their own kind and when recognized, a notion of respect is given. Clans The Yautja are clearly shown to be organized into groups almost universally referred to as clans. These groups seem to be somewhat familial with clear hierarchical structure and leaders, each of these clans seem to have distinct technology and customs, although they are largely the same. Known Clans *'Dark Blade Clan' - The Dark Blade clan is known for having unique plasma-forged weaponry, the clan came into conflict with Borgia industries and many of its clan members were abducted and experimented on but this rivalry was ended when Scarface killed Hunter Borgia. *'Karepta Clan' - The leader of Clan Karepta launched an nuclear attack on a rival clan while under the influence of the kill gland. *'Kuk Clan' - A Hish clan with exclusive control over Safari Planet 3998, the clan is led by Shesh-Kuk, it is unknown how many (if any) members of the clan survived the incident on their Safari Planet. *'Killers' (Aliens vs. Predator: Three World War) - The Killers were a Bad Blood clan of Yautja who were considered heretics by the mainstream Hunter Yautja. This was because the Killers did not engage in standard hunting practices but instead sought only to kill rather than hunt, which many Hunters found no honor in. *'Lost Hunters' (Predator 2, clan name from Predator Merchandise) - The clan that made a hunting ground of Los Angeles in 1997. *'Lost Colony' (Superman and Batman vs. Aliens and Predator) - The lost colony was a Yautja clan that settled on earth 14,000 years ago in a volcano Viejo Abuelo living underground. *'Super Predators' - A group of large and hostile Yautja who seem to have a long-standing rivalry with another Yautja clan. These Yautja are a racially and culturally distinct group. Only three of them are known, and it is said by Robert Rodrigeuz the filmmaker behind Predators that they are outcasts, possibly having been sent to the game preserve planet as a form of punishment. *'LV-742 Clan' (Alien versus Predator: Extinction) - This clan was granted exclusive hunting rights to the planet LV-742, the Council of Ancients pitted this clan against another, and succeeded. *'LV-742 Poachers' (Alien versus Predator: Extinction) - This clan was also granted exclusive hunting rights to the planet LV-742 by the Council of Ancients this clan was wiped out by the other. History The yautja has had an extensive history of influence on Earth which includes teaching early human architecture. Notes *Although they are never named Yautja on film, it is the name used in the slight majority of non-film sources, and thus is somewhat favored by this wiki. *A Predator makes an appearance in the game ''Mortal Kombat X ''as DLC. It can appear with or without its mask, but it does not appear to suffer any ill effects with its mask removed. References * This page uses Creative Commons material originally published on the Alien Species Wiki Category:Sapient Species Category:Humanoids Category:Yautja Category:Predators Category:Species Category:Warrior Races Category:Characters